lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierce
Pierce Ford '''was a Potentia, who crashed on Earth in 1042, and was frozen in ice until 1105. He was found by Ulysses, Kuzynthia, and Harmon, frozen in a slab of ice in a crater, on May 3, 1105. Pierce became Head of Security at Reed Security Company, as well as a Lookout Crew Warrior. However, he was killed in 1118, during . He died at the tomb of Axaloi Duur, when his life force was sucked out by the Elusk'nava and he was finished off with a surprise attack by David Vafer. Upon his death, an enraged Ulysses absorbed Pierce's essence, becoming much stronger than before and gaining his abilities. Bio Pierce was born in 1042, along with the other Potentia, who were created when Tarmoh, a god like being, split into many other beings. He crashed on Earth and was frozen in ice there until 1105. Awakening and Meeting Ulysses After four years of wandering in space, on May 3, 1105, Ulysses crashed in a lake on Earth in Kuz Valley, making a big splash. Harmon and Kuzynthia were walking nearby, startled. Ulysses yelled "DAMN IT!", then Harmon and Kuzynthia asked what was wrong. Kuzynthia already knew who he was, as he had helped during The Herulean War. Ulysses told them everything he knew about his past, and how he had been frustrated that he never found any other Potentia. He thought he would look on Earth. Suddenly, a green light flashed in the sky, startling Ulysses. Harmon had noticed it too, so he asked Harmon and Kuzynthia if they wanted to go see what it was, but first asked them how they knew who he was, and what their names were. They introduced themselves to Ulysses. Ulysses flew to the place where the light had appeared from, ending up in a cold place of ice cliffs and glaciers. Kuzynthia had followed, flying after him, and holding Harmon (who couldn't fly). There were men in hazmat looking suits in the icy place, questioning why Ulysses wasn't freezing, as Ulysses was immune to the cold and not wearing a special suit, just wearing his usual clothing. They were mining for minerals within the icy place, sent on an expedition by KJ. Ulysses asked them if they knew the source of the light, and they showed him a crater in the ice. Ulysses, Kuzynthia, and Harmon went to see what was in the crater. There was a huge chunk of ice with a person frozen inside of it. It was a man, physically around his 20's, with pink hair, nude and in a fetal position. They took the man in the ice with them back to Kuz Valley, where Ulysses began to thaw him out of the ice. The ice was melted, and Ulysses poked the guy who was unfrozen, and he suddenly glowed with a green light, waking up and gasping. He asked who Ulysses was, and where they were. Ulysses asked the guy who he was and how he got frozen in the ice. The guy was an amnesiac, not remembering his own name, and his only memory was of him falling, falling at incredible speeds. Ulysses snapped his fingers and made clothes materialize on the guy, who was naked. He introduced himself to the guy, telling him about the Potentia, and his own past. The guy wondered whether or not he, himself, was a Potentia. Ulysses suggested the guy choose a name for himself. Kuzynthia and Harmon suggested names, as Ulysses was no good with names. Harmon suggested Gerald, which the guy refused, and Kuzynthia suggested Patrik, which the guy also refused. Many names were suggested, but Harmon suggested Pierce, which the guy finally chose. The guy told them to call him Pierce, but Kuzynthia giggled and called him "Johnboy", which was one of the names suggested. Ulysses asked Pierce if he had any powers. Pierce demonstrated abilities. He could use Chakra, control wind gusts, fly, use lightning, and use Maqyon particles! Ulysses thought he was the only one who could use Maqyons. He asked Pierce if he could regenerate, so Pierce slit his own wrists, and regenerated instantly. Ulysses realized that Pierce was like him, Pierce was a Potentia. Ulysses told Pierce that he was a Potentia. Pierce seemed excited by the fact. Ulysses decided to stay on Earth, and not wander anymore. Kuzynthia told him he would let him and Pierce stay at Kuz Manor, until both of them could get homes. Harmon left, as he had to go to a concert. Kuzynthia took both of them to Kuz Manor, where they met KJ. KJ asked who the guests were, but then suddenly remembered Ulysses. There was a band of long haired men in the living room, who were high, and playing rock music. KJ congratulated them on their song, and they soon left, having a "gig" in South City to go to. Pierce and Ulysses were given a room to stay in, that had two king sized beds, an HDTV, and computer. Ulysses told KJ about Potentia, and how he and Pierce were Potentia. He also suggested that he and Pierce should have last names, now that they would probably be staying on Earth for a long time. KJ suggested many names, and Pierce chose Ford as his surname. Ulysses chose Stormcrow as his surname. He also decided to have Xayer as his middle name, a name Harmon suggested for Pierce, earlier, which Ulysses liked. KJ asked them what they like to eat, Ulysses said he liked meats, fruits, and veggies, but Pierce had no food preference as he had never had food. Trouble at the Shrine of Elyus On June 18, 1105, Ulysses was with Pierce at Kuz Manor. They were eating lunch after they did training in a gravity chamber. They were having sushi, and Ulysses devoured an unagi roll. After they finished lunch, they went to see Kuzynthia, who was training with Kyodaina the dragon spirit. Ulysses asked Kuzynthia where KJ was, and she told him that he was inside. Ulysses and Pierce went to see KJ, and Ulysses asked him about an alpha god whom he had heard legends of. He figured this god might have more answers to the past of the Potentia. KJ told him it was Elyus (alpha god) whom he had heard of, so Ulysses asked how he could go to Elyus in person. KJ told them to follow him, so Ulysses and Pierce went with him to his study. KJ pulled out a large book from a bookcase that said "The True Elyus". He told Ulysses and Pierce that they could visit Elyus, but they must be worthy. There was a planet in the Syus Galaxy, a lone planet that glowed very bright. The Syus Galaxy was over 400 billion light years away, as well. KJ told Ulysses and Pierce to speak the words "gnirb em ot eht tenalp". They both spoke the words and their vision started blurring as the entire area around them was spinning. The area around them turned white and blue and in a flash of light, they appeared in a cavern of glowing white crystals. There were hundreds of shrines along a hallway and the first one they saw said "Hail Wasso, God of Language". The planet was made of crystal caverns leading to god shrines. Down the hall, they saw an alien man in robes who looked like Frieza. He was praying to a shrine. The planet was one where people made pilgrimages to. KJ appeared with them and told them there was more information. He had never been there, himself, so this was new to all of them. The directories of all the shrines were in alphabetical order, so they went to category E. There were many, many different god shrines. One of them was a shrine to Ermae, God of Inspiration. Another was a shrine to Eldamaeus, God of Deception. Then, finally, they came to a huge dark hallway leading to a glowing door that said "Elyus, Alpha God". Ulysses, Pierce, and KJ teleported to a shrine that said "Ian, god of riches". They needed to summon another god for assistance. Ian came to them, because, KJ believed that only gods could open the shrine of Elyus. Ian got the door to open and there was a bright shining light. Angels were chanting and Ulysses said it was the most beautiful place he had seen. It was an amazing room with statues of angels and there were signs with history on them. KJ read the signs and took notes on them. Ulysses and Pierce levitated to the ceiling and it was amazing, it took thousands of feet to get to the ceiling and they saw paintings and things as they floated up. At the very top of the ceiling was a magical painting that Ulysses and Pierce entered. They went into a pocket dimension and they were floating around in clouds, in the dimension. While they were in the dimension, Ulysses sensed something was wrong and so they left the dimension and floated back down to the bottom floor of the shrine. KJ was being attacked by huge beings in armour, who called themselves the Keepers of Order. They claimed to be the guards of the shrine, but they were actually trespassers. Ulysses tried to explain something to them but they wouldn't listen. Something was not right about the "Keepers of Order". Ulysses fought them off, blasting many of them with a Silver Onslaught attack. KJ was covered in five of the beings, after he had killed some of them, and he was on his knees. One of them stole something from Elyus shrine and got away, but Ulysses and Pierce had tried to stop him and failed. Ulysses was enraged and his voice became demonic, he let out a huge shockwave that killed all of the knights that were attacking KJ. The door of the shrine was magically locked and they couldn't teleport out unless they were gods, so KJ called on Leogian for help. Leogian grabbed everyone and teleported out. The surface of the planet was glowing and the ground was white. KJ sensed for any of the knights who had trespassed the shrine but there was no sign of them. There was only one explanation, is what KJ thought, another god was behind this. It was a rogue god. They all teleported back to Earth, where Nami, Sora, and Ian were. was also there. Nami was going to have a party on the lookout, but that would have to wait. They needed to find out who the rogue god was. Funeral of William Y. Gerhard On '''July 1, 1105, '''Pierce and Ulysses were at Kuz Manor. KJ told them some news, some sad news. William Y. Gerhard had passed away and his funeral was being prepared. KJ would deliver a eulogy. Ulysses had heard of Gerhard, as he was one of the most intelligent humans in existence. Pierce had read about him in science magazines which were at Kuz Manor. Pierce and Ulysses agreed to go to his funeral. KJ teleported with Pierce and Ulysses to the outside of Supreme City. Ulysses used molecule manipulation on himself to change his clothes into formal clothes, a black suit and tie. He also used it to make Pierce's clothes a suit and tie as well. There was a huge funeral procession on the highways near Supreme City and every road was covered with people and cars. There were very large pictures of William Gerhard everywhere. Soon, everyone silenced for KJ's eulogy. Wendell North was at the funeral, standing to the side of KJ. He was wearing a black suit and black bow tie, looking serious. Eltrio, Kuza, Zang, and Jun were also present at the funeral. After KJ delivered his eulogy, a space probe containing Gerhard's ashes was lit and blasted into space. It exploded in the atmosphere and his ashes were spread into space. LookoutCup! 1105 Pierce participated in the LookoutCup! 1105, matched against Kuzey. They fought a great battle and were even for a while, until Kuzey dominated Pierce, and won the match. Fighting Grechen On '''September 6, 1105, '''Pierce was standing in the middle of an abandoned desert arena, somewhere on Earth. He was just taking a break from the training he did in the arena. Grechen approached Pierce, floating in the air and glaring at him from above. Pierce asked who Grechen was, never having seen him before. The only response he gave to Pierce was "Tell me...do you bleed?" The fight began with Pierce gliding up into the air and punching Grechen, who then slammed him back down. Pierce soared back up and unleashed a Maqyon punch, sending Grechen back. Pierce was slashed by Grechen's sword, sent away by a shockwave, and stabbed in the back with a lunging sword strike made by Grechen. The battle was epic and the entire desert arena was destroyed in the fight, leaving just the barren desert. Pierce's gi was tattered and torn, and Grechen lost parts of his armor. Pierce used molecular manipulation to turn into a giant and fight Grechen, but eventually shrunk back down to normal size to kick Grechen so hard that his helmet was torn off. Pierce and Grechen stopped fighting after a while, and began talking, as Grechen questioned why they were fighting. They introduced themselves to each other, and Grechen was one of the kings of hell. They said they had a good spar, but neither one of them could seem to beat the other as they were evenly matched. Grechen left by travelling through a spiralling red hole, and Pierce teleported away. Timeskip (1105-1114)/GUAOF and Great Universal Revolution Between 1105 and 1114, Ulysses and Pierce didn't do much apart from training. Ulysses didn't need a job, as he just chopped firewood and lived at Oak Manor with Pierce, which was a remote area. Pierce, however, did manage to get a job and later became Head of Security for Reed Security Company in Supreme City. '''On July 17, 1114, the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (or GUAOF) met in the palace on the planet A'Shai, to discuss strategies and plans relating to the Great Universal Revolution..... Ulysses and Pierce, not having been involved in many battles for years, decided to show up at the meeting. Pierce was wearing his Security guard uniform. There were over 400 leaders in the palace, sitting at a round table under a magical forcefield. KJ welcomed Pierce and Ulysses to the meeting. KJ talked of how Bisani Toribra would accompany the GUAOF in their next assault, and he had secret files Erebus took from Base Unnsei. The next GUAOF assault would be Dayn-Sol. Dayn-Sol was a magical system planet and extremely important, where the enemies power was distributed. The meeting came to an end after KJ discussed how Dayn-Sol would be assaulted. Battle of Dayn-Sol On October 9, 1114, the GUAOF launched their attack on Dayn-Sol.... Dayn-Sol was a colossal planet, 10,000x the size of the sun, and was greenish grey. Billions of GUAOF ships were in a giant Eagle formation. Members of the Elite Sentinel Force clashed with GUAOF forces. Ulysses and Pierce joined in the fight against the Sentinels and followed the armies on their mission, destroying any Sentinels they could. Pierce had taken the day off of his security job, just to join in the fight. On the atmosphere of Dayn-Sol, there was no flying, so they had to fight on the ground (flying abilities were magically disabled). Everyone got in an RV and it drove around on the planet. While Ulysses and Pierce were with Kuzey, Nikad, Avallac'h, and Erebus, in the RV, other GUAOF troops were fighting in space. The RV was heading to the capital city of Uurkoshikordor, where they would find the Supercore of the planet and destroy it. The capital city was so big that it was bigger than the Earth. Once they got to the capital, they were arrested for speeding in the RV, and everyone was put in jail cells in the same jail (as part of Kuzey's plan). Android X freed them from their jail cells, and they all walked out. Teleportation and many abilities were disabled on the planet, so they had to rely more on strategy and trickery. All of the buildings in the capital were made from katchin, and they were being chased by guards on futuristic cycles, after they escaped from the jail. The guards of the jail were Eldreyn. Ulysses fought one of the Eldreyn guards and tore his head off with the use of his bare hands, spewing blood everywhere. Eldreyn blood was yellow. There were many Eldreyn on the planet of Dayn-Sol, since it was part of the The Universal Supersystem, dominated by Eldreyn, which GUAOF was at war with. Ulysses had not been paying attention to events until he joined in the Great Universal Revolution. Pierce and Ulysses both fought guards while following Kuzey and the others, who were going to break into the palace. There was a blue beam, 10 miles long, which was the center of the palace, and master mages were everywhere. They jumped into a hole in the ground, close to where the beam was coming from. The fall took a very long time, and as they fell, the wall got thinner. When they finally landed, they were in a very large underground cavern which was under the entire planet. They had reached the core, the middle of the planet. Kuzey said that KJ told him they were supposed to absorb the essence from the blue beam. He didn't know how, though. They tried to absorb the essence, but failed. The energy was too powerful, and even Nikad, who was a god, was damaged trying to absorb it. Suddenly, the blue beam vanished and the room became pitch black. The core turned around and the back of the core had a throne, where a man in mage robes was seated. Ulysses asked who the man was, and the man replied that he was "Master Justicar". Justicar said that the planet, Dayn-Sol, was "precious". When Ulysses got close to Justicar, he was sent back 10 feet. The same thing happened to Android X, when he tried to walk close to Justicar. Justicar said that he was the ruler of Sector 6 Division 13 Regiment 17, basically a more formal way of saying he was the ruler of the planet. When Ulysses asked Justicar if he was an enemy, and what his intentions exactly were, he was looked into the eyes and began to see hallucinations. Some sort of spell had been cast on Ulysses, and it also paralysed him. Kuzey saw Ulysses and noticed something was wrong with him, as if he was possessed. He shot a beam into Ulysses' head which made the hallucinations stop, and returned him to normal. While this was happening, Justicar and Master Mages were attacking everyone. Justicar absorbed the Master Mages like they were liquid and he developed extremely well suited armor which could not be broken easily. He disappeared out of his armor and appeared in another part of the room in new armor. Android X tried to use Justicar's armor, but it was ripped off of him by a motion of Justicar's hand. Ulysses fired a large Silver Onslaught blast which caused an explosion and filled the room with smoke. Justicar appeared out of the smoke and negated teleportation from the room, continuing to fight against everyone. He called everyone "inferior scum" and wanted to show them "what the Eldreyn master race is capable of". During the battle, Android X, Nikad, and Leogian escaped from underground, while everyone else was locked there. Justicar flew out of the city, through magical mist, and into space. X attacked the forcefield, and the planets core was shaking violently. Beams were shooting out of the planet and it was about to explode. Dayn-Sol was shaking, breaking apart, and lava was shooting from the ground, as the beams were also shooting out of the planet. Energy radiated from the underground core made everyone see hallucinations, and also made them lose energy. Kuzey, Ulysses, Pierce, Azuth (he had been there the whole time), and Domon Kasshu were trapped underground as the planet was about to blow up. As this was happening, X and Nikad were battling Justicar. Justicar went back to Dayn-Sol, about to destroy it, but X and Nikad kept fighting him. A mysterious man appeared, wielding chakra swords, and fought against Justicar. The man knew who the Eldreyn were, and said that he was tired of them. He said that their order needed to die, as he angrily fought Justicar. A void released from the planets core was swallowing everything. Everyone on the planet was being weakened by radiation released from the core. Ulysses, Kuzey, Domon, Pierce, Avallac'h, and Azuth were dying. The planet was falling apart and plates shifted into space. The void tearing apart the planet was being closed by Justicar, who was damaged and had a missing arm from fighting the mysterious man. The man used red beams to destroy the barriers, then saved everyone who was trapped underground, taking them into space. He could somehow fly, with use of an unknown energy not negated by the planet. Everyone got off of the planet, after the man saved everyone who was stuck underground. Dayn-Sol exploded, and destroyed the entire galaxy that it was in, due to the power of the core. The man teleported everyone safely away, onto a planet in some galaxy. The planet was desolate and looked like the Earth's moon, it also had dinosaur like bones scattered about. The man explained to the others that the planet was called The Lost World of Zaserv, and that it had some of the universes first intelligent life, but the inhabitants were destroyed by great beasts billions of years ago. Zaserv was not even part of UAGP territory. KJ appeared and carried Kuzey, who was sleeping like a baby. He thanked the man for saving his son. The mysterious man said that he did what he had to do, since they all had a common enemy. He also told KJ not to get used to "being friends", and that they were working together "for now". The man told everyone to call him , for now, saying his name didn't matter. Ulysses and Pierce both teleported back to Earth, to Oak Manor, and laid down tired...... Fumi On December 6, 1114, Pierce had begun dating Fumi, a young woman whom he had met in Supreme City. She was a journalist and writer for the Supreme Tribune, the official news source for Supreme City. Pierce and Fumi had met in a cafe in Supreme City, where they had seen each other a lot, due to being customers who commonly went there. They both were at the cafe a lot to use their laptops for their jobs. Fumi wrote a lot about The Herulean War and KJ as journalist for the Supreme Tribune. Meeting Zaleara '''On February 5, 1115, '''the very day that Ulysses and Zaleara dated, Pierce came home to Oak Manor. He was introduced to her, who was his brothers new girlfriend. Azuth was also there, visiting Ulysses, and surprised to see Pierce's pink hair. Double Date '''On February 8, 1115, '''Ulysses, Zaleara, Pierce, and Fumi all went on a double date at a Hibachi restaurant. They talked a lot about their lives and such. Ulysses learned that Zaleara's father was Zeralt, the best swordsman on Spurn, and her sister, Zireael, was somewhat of a worldwide sex symbol. Pierce's girlfriend, Fumi, was a journalist for the Supreme Tribune, the media of Supreme City. Abilities * Flight * Ki * Chakra Usage - Pierce can use chakra to fire blasts, create weapons, and shields. * Can use Maqyons - Maqyons are particles in the body of a Potentia, that can be used to fire blasts, make shields, and weapons. Maqyons are grey energy. * Molecular Manipulation * Lightning Control * Wind Control * Light Magic - Magic used to create light blasts, as well as heal people. * Regeneration * Skilled Martial Artist Category:Potentia Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout I/II